Para mi
by lupsss
Summary: Sam quiere decirle a Danny lo que el significa para ella y el quiere decirle lo mismo...y el summary esta adentro completo...plis lean y dejenme un review
1. Chapter 1

**¡HOLA! PERSONAS DE LA TIERRA ESTA ES MI SIGUIENTE HISTORIA DE DANNY PHANTOM Y UNAS GRACIAS ESPECIALES A MI AMIGA ASTRID!GRACIAS TE KIERO MUCHISIMO! BFF4E Y PLIS CUANDO LEAS ESTO DISFRUTALO! I GUAL QUE TODA ESTA GENTE LINDA QUE LO ESTA LEEYENDO! **

**DISFRUTENLO!**

**Sumario: Sam quiere decirle a Danny lo que el realmente significa para ella y como es que ella lo aprecia…y lo ama; pero no puede porque no sabe si Danny siente lo mismo por ella…entonces decide escribir una canción…estaba sola…y sin saberlo nuestro amigo Danny Phantom pasa y la escucha cantando. ¿Qué hará Danny? Y justamente es el concurso anual de talentos y todos tienen que participar. ¿Qué hará nuestro héroe?**

Era una típica tarde de primavera en Amity Park. Las aves cantaban, el ambiente estaba perfecto y empezaba a ocultarse el sol dejando el cielo de colores muy hermosos. Era una tarde de esas que nunca quieres que se acaben, pero en algún lugar del parque una chica no parecía poder apreciarlo…

Su nombre era Sam Manson y estaba muy mal ya que su mejor amigo Danny Fenton y ella habían tenido una pelea sobre como el sentía "amor" por Valerie y Paulina.

Sam amaba a Danny con todo su corazón, pero como a él le gustaba Paulina o Valerie, ella no podía interferir. Si a el una de ellas lo hacia feliz tenerla como novia ella se esforzaría para que el viviera feliz, incluso si le hería mucho.

Sam se encamino hacia su casa y empezó a escribir el su diario, cunado noto que ya casi se iban a acabar las hojas…

"Wow…ya solo me quedan 3 hojas. Recuerdo cunado me lo regalaron…"

**Recuerdo**

**Era el cumpleaños número 13 de Sam.**

**Danny y Tucker estaban con ella y le empezaron a dar sus obsequios.**

**Danny le regalo un oso de peluche morado y negro, que Sam (obviamente) adoro, Tucker le regalo un CD de su banda favorita, y finalmente Jazz le regalo un pequeño libro con un brazalete negro.**

"**Esta brazalete…" le dijo Jazz "abre el diario" con eso Jazz paso el brazalete por la cerradura del diario y se abrió "Aquí puedes escribir todo lo que quieras como poemas, canciones, lo que sea"**

**Sam abrazó a Jazz y le dio las gracias.**

**En cuanto se termino la fiesta Sam empezó a escribir el su nuevo diario.**

**Fin del recuerdo**

Sam empezó a leer sus entradas anteriores.

Algunas le dieron risa y muchas le trajeron recuerdos de muchas cosas. Hasta que una capto su atención…

Decía…

**Querido Diario**

**Danny es todo para mí. Para mi él es como un ángel que me viene a acompañar, que bajo del cielo y su amor me quiso regalar. Para mí él es como un día lleno de sol, que le puso letra a mi vida con su corazón…quisiera decirle "te quiero" pero no puedo…pero algún día podre decírselo sin temor a que el me rechace y los dos podremos estar juntos. Porque no habrá otro amor, por que su amor es el que solo quiero, no abra otro amor porque el ya no se ira y no habrá otro amor por que ese será el verdadero…no habrá otro amor en ningún lugar.**

Sam lo leyó nuevamente y empezó a ver que eso en realidad podía ser algo más que sus sentimientos en un papel…así que empezó a rescribirlo…

_Para mi eres un ángel  
__Que me viene a acompañar  
__Que bajo del cielo y su amor  
__Me quiso regalar  
__Para mi eres un día  
__Lleno de sol  
__Que le puso letra a mi vida  
__Con su corazón_

Sam se dio cuenta de que eso en realidad era una canción…

_Y esta canción pudo ser mejor_

_Pero no tengo palabras_

_Para poder decir te quiero_

_Te quiero, es mejor decir te quiero_

_Que nada  
__No habrá otro amor  
__Porque tu amor es el que solo quiero  
__No habrá otro amor  
__Por que ya no te iras  
__No habrá otro amor  
__Este es el verdadero  
__No habrá otro amor  
__En ningún lugar._

Con esto terminado Sam pensó en hacer la música para la canción…

Con Danny

Después de su pelea con Sam sobre Valerie y Paulina, decidió invitar a Valerie a una cita. Cuando el llego a su casa la vio en el patio trasero practicando su puntería con un muñeco de Danny Phantom y gritándole…

"¡Te destruiré! ¡No me importa quien seas! ¡Yo te destruiré!"

Con eso Danny vio que Sam tenía razón al decirle que ella amaba a DANNY FENTON pero odiaba a DANNY PHANTOM.

Danny decidió caminar hacia el parque para aclarar su mente cuando vio a Paulina con una imagen de el en forma fantasma y ella diciendo…

"¡OH, Bill el invisible! ¡Cuando te encuentre estaremos juntos por siempre!"

Danny se dio cuenta que Sam también tenia razón con Paulina. Ella amaba a DANNY PHANTOM pero no le daría ninguna oportunidad a DANNY FENTON.

Danny no pudo evitar pensar sobre Sam. Ella era todo para el…

"Ella es el sueño que no esperaba soñar jamás soñar, que toda mi vida cambio sin preguntar para mi…cuando ella es feliz yo también lo soy, llena mi vida de amor…y sin pensarlo me acabo de enamorar de ella…y quisiera poder decirle "te quiero" en una forma romántica…pero no se como"

Danny se dio cuneta de que estaba oscureciendo y decidió patrullar un rato para ver si no había ningún fantasma que le pudiera despertar durante la noche…

Al final de patrullar durante varias horas Danny decidió pasar por la cas de Sam y ver que pasaba con ella, después de todo no la había visto en el parque y pensó que podía estar en problemas…Cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Sam en su cuarto escuchando música lenta y sin letra.

Danny sonrió y se prepara para irse a su casa cuando escucho que Sam empezaba a cantar…

_Para mi eres un ángel  
__Que me viene a acompañar  
__Que bajo del cielo y su amor  
__Me quiso regalar_

Danny se quedo sorprendido al ver como es que Sam cantaba tan bien…y sentía celos de quien estaba ella cantando…

_Para mi eres un día  
__Lleno de sol  
__Que le puso letra a mi vida  
__Con su corazón_

Sam detuvo la música y todo se quedo en absoluto silencio.

Danny estaba desilusionado, creía que Sam tenia un verdadero don con la música y adoraba el sonido de su voz…al parecer lo calmaba por dentro…

Danny decidió quedarse un poco más para ver si Sam volvía a cantar o hacia algo. Cuando…

"Que mal que Danny no siente lo mismo por mi que yo por el…" Sam dijo

Danny empezó a preguntarse que era lo que ella sentía pero entonces…

"Al menos tengo esta canción…pero dudo que algún día pueda decirle que lo amo…"

Con esto Danny estaba apunto de explotar de felicidad y darle un beso y decirle lo que él siempre le quiso decir…pero no podía…algo dentro de él le decía que no era el momento…

En eso Danny vio un papel donde estaba escrita la canción de Sam…decidió tomarlo e irse a su casa y descansar un rato, si es que podía…

Y para su fortuna pudo dormir pacíficamente…sin saber que sorpresa le esperaría el día siguiente…

**AL DIA SIGUENTE…**

En la clase del Sr. Lancer el anuncio que todos tenían que participar en el anual concurso de talentos y era o en parejas o en equipos de mas de dos o solos…y a Danny se le ocurrió una idea de como lidiar con eso de decirle a Sam lo que sentía. Así que le pidió al Sr. Lancer que le hiciera un favor y le conto su plan…

El Sr. Lancer acepto la idea de Danny y le dejo ponerla en marcha…

Danny enseguida llego a su casa y empezó a escribir la canción para Sam…basándose también en el coro y lo demás para hacerla… y solo tenía una pregunta en su mente… ¿Qué haría Sam cuando se enterara?

Decidió que lo mejor era esperar hasta el momento de la verdad…

**EL DIA DEL CONCURSO DE TALENTOS…**

Sam estaba tras bambalinas tratando de relajarse mientras Tucker y Valerie hacían su rutina para el concurso…

"¡Y ahora Sam Manson!" dijo el Sr. Lancer

Sam camino hacia el escenario y suspiro…

"um…Hola soy Sam Manson y voy a cantarles una canción que yo misma escribí y es para Danny Fenton"

La música empezó y Sam busco a Danny entre la multitud para ver si él estaba ahí viéndola…pero no lo encontró así que empezó a cantar…

_Para mi eres un ángel  
__Que me viene a acompañar  
__Que bajo del cielo y su amor  
__Me quiso regalar  
__Para mi eres un día  
__Lleno de sol  
__Que le puso letra a mi vida  
__Con su corazón  
__Y esta canción pudo ser mejor  
__Pero no tengo palabras  
__Para poder decir te quiero  
__Te quiero, es mejor decir te quiero  
__Que nada_

_No habrá otro amor  
__Porque tu amor es el que solo quiero  
__No habrá otro amor  
__Por que ya no te iras  
__No habrá otro amor  
__Este es el verdadero  
__No habrá otro amor  
__En ningún lugar._

Sam espero a ver que pasaba y se dio por vencida cuando algo sorprendente sucedió…Danny apareció en el escenario con un micrófono en la mano y camino hacia ella…

"Sam…" Danny dijo caminando hacia ella "yo también quiero dedicarte esto a ti"

**_Para mi eres el sueño  
Que no esperaba soñar_**

Danny miro a Sam y se acercó más a ella…

**_Que toda mi vida cambio sin preguntar_**

Danny le sonrió a Sam tomándola de la mano…

**_Para mi eres la alegría y la razón  
Que lleno de amor mis días  
Y mi corazón_**

Danny miro a Sam en los ojos y vio ahí reflejadas todas sus emociones…confusión, esperanza y sobre todo AMOR…

**_Y esta canción pudo ser mejor  
Pero no tengo palabras  
Para poder decir te quiero  
Te quiero, es mejor decir te quiero  
Que nada  
_**

Danny entrelazo sus dedos con los de Sam como diciéndole que jamás la dejaría ir…

**_No habrá otro amor  
Porque tu amor es el que solo quiero  
No habrá otro amor  
Porque ya no te iras  
No habrá otro amor  
Este es el verdadero  
No habrá otro amor  
En ningún lugar_**

Danny dejo de cantar y todos estaban en silencio hasta que alguien grito…

"¡BESO! ¡BESO! ¡BESO! ¡BESO! ¡BESO!" y todos se le unieron

Danny y Sam se miraron y se fueron acercando poco a poco…

"esto solo es un beso en los labios de mentira… ¿no?" pregunto Sam acercándose más a Danny

Danny sonrió y puso su mano en la mejilla de Sam.

"Sí, a excepción que este no es de mentira" dijo…

Sam sonrió y se besaron…Danny se sintió como nunca en la vida, se sentía feliz por tener a la chica que verdaderamente amaba en sus brazos y besándola…Sam por otro lado sentía como si estuviera en el cielo ya que su verdadero amor Danny Fenton la estaba besando y no solo eso, él le confeso su amor a ella!

Mientras el beso sucedía Sam recorrió sus manos al cuello de Danny y Danny recorrió una a la cintura de Sam y otra a su espalda…haciendo que se juntaran más, si es que era posible. Ya sin aire decidieron separarse y respirar… **(!te odio OXIGENO!)**

Sam y Danny se miraron y sonrieron…estaban apunto de besarse otra vez cunado Tucker los interrumpio…

"¡YA ERA HORA!" grito Tucker

Danny y Sam se reiron y se fueron del escenario y volaron hacia el horizonte y… como siempre… VIVIERON FELICES PARA SIEMPRE!

_**LE FIN**_

_**FIN**_

_**THE END**_

**Bien solo quiero decir que Danny Phantom ni ninguno se sus personajes me pertenece ni la canción "para mi" de isa TKM ni nada de eso…¡a excepción de la historia!**

**Adiós y larga vida a DANNY PHANTOM! EL CHICO FANTASMA!**

**Lupsss fuera PAZ!**

**No ya enserio quiero que haya paz en el mundo…¡por que Desiré no existe!**

**Plis escríbanme un review!**


	2. petition

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Evil Long Penname Having Individual End

Biisaiyowaq

Danny Phantom Phanatic

Sin-NaMe

Lupsss


End file.
